If You Are Not The One
by capitudascamelias
Summary: Regina looks for Emma to talk about Henry and the blonde tells her she's taking Henry with her to New York. The brunette gets angry and Emma revels her feelings for the mayor. One shot.


_A/N: This was a prompt from __**onceuponageek **__on tumblr: __If you're not the one by Daniel bedingfield. Thank you for this, darling!_

_Time line: End of season 3, but no time travel. OQ canon. This is a SQ fic, though. I hope you like it!_

It was slightly cold that day in Storybrooke. The snow had already melted for complete and the first sighs of spring started showing: there were birds singing happily, the grass was green on the parks, the lake wasn't frozen anymore… Everything was slowly changing and everybody seemed happy about it.

Zelena had been defeated and now the sleepy town could return to its normal routine.

David had took a week of the station to spend time with Mary Margaret and baby Neal. Henry split his time between his two mothers' houses and enjoyed every second he could to play with Roland and to talk with Regina. He missed her so much that he was almost ashamed of admitting it aloud, afraid he was too old to want to be around his parents.

The boy also had his moments of grief when he was alone. He hadn't had the opportunity to spend much time with his father, but he missed him too. Sometimes he was angry for losing him right after they finally met. Sometimes he was sad about. Sometimes he didn't know what he felt. But for the most part of the time, he just wanted to be around people, because then he couldn't think about all those dark feelings inside him.

Regina noticed that change on the boy right after the curse was broken.

She could relate the feelings and didn't feel right to push him. Instead, she decided to talk the other woman in his life, so they could find a solution to that situation. In broke her heart to see her son in such a state. Even more because he never expressed that sorrow aloud.

The woman knew how it was to lose somebody. She had lost many people in her life.

And she was a mother, so she wanted to help him the best she could.

The mayor texted the former sheriff and, when she didn't get an answer back, she went look for the blonde woman. Her first guess was Snow's place, but all she found there was the not-so-happy-anymore couple and the screaming prince. The brunette chuckled at the sight of a very exhausted Snow White and a covered-in-baby-vomit David. Both looked nothing like their real selves, but the lovely looks they sent to their boy were enough to make sure they loved him very much.

She took her time to hold the child and to remember how it was like when Henry was that age. The brunette rocked the baby in her arms until the cries came to a stop and he was sound asleep. Red lips curled into a satisfied smile as she put him on his cradle.

Her second guess on the search for Emma was Granny's. The third were the docs. By the time she sat on a bench near the beach, she huffed in annoyance. Where the hell was Emma?

Regina retrieved her cellphone from her pocket and called the blonde she once called enemy. She smiled at the thought of how different things were now. How better everything was.

The Savior picked up after the fourth ring. They chat a bit and the brunette sighed when the woman told her she was at the park on the other side of the city.

Ten minutes later, the mayor got out from her car and walked to the spot where she knew Emma would be. The blonde had spent plenty time there since she came from New York and Regina actually felt like an idiot for not thinking about it in first place.

She sat on the bench at Emma's side and stared at the lake.

The blonde was the one who broke the silence, even if it was Regina who came looking for her.

"Thank you."

The mayor looked at her with a frown, confusion written all over her face.

"For what, dear?"

"Being my friend." She answered with a small smile. "For letting Henry to be with me. For the memories. You know… I've never thanked you for the well thing." She shrugged.

"Well… You are welcome then. It is not like you didn't help me anyway." Regina dismissed with smile.

They remained in silence for another moment and the brunette wondered if that was the right time to talk about Henry. She was concerned about him, but she could also sense the pain and sorrow in Emma as well. Their history was complicated, however they managed to get into a sort of friendship through the years.

"Regina, I have to tell you something."

Those words made the brunette's stomach to twitch in a very unpleasant way. Nothing good could ever come when that sentence was said.

"What it is?" Her voice was steady, despite how her heart had fastened in the last seconds.

Emma sighed deeply and stared at the lake.

"I'm going back to New York."

"What? When?" The mayor flinched.

The blonde tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and licked her bottom lip.

"Friday."

"Why?" Her tone now was demanding and angry.

"Henry has to go back to school and I have my job…"

"You are _not_ taking him away, Emma." Regina cut her off.

Green eyes shut tightly and the woman took a deep breath. Pale hands clenched into fists.

"He can come here to visit and…"

The mayor got up and shouted at her.

"I will _not_ accept this. He barely got back! And he just lost his father, Emma. He is my son too."

"Regina, I _am _going back to New York and I _will_ take him with me." The blonde growled snapped back, obviously trying to not shout back.

"I will have my son back, if it the last thing I do!"

"Damn it, Regina! Why? He will come back every weekend to see you!"

Now Emma got up and shouted back. The brunette took a step back, startled by the answer.

"You are not coming with him?" She asked in confusion.

"I…" She trailed off and ran a hand through her long curls. She sighed and looked up, her expression hard. "No."

"Why? I thought…" This time it was Regina's turn to hesitate.

"I just can't stay here anymore, ok?" The blonde huffed and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "With all this madness that happened lately I just… I can't." She shook her head.

Brown eyes pierced her with an intense gaze and the younger woman shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I thought you said this was your home." The woman accused in a cold tone, fists clenched at her sides.

Emma laughed sarcastically.

"That was before…" She stopped herself and looked away.

"Before what, Emma?" Regina took a step closer to the blonde, who stepped back.

"Before you found your fucking happy ending!" Emma shouted in exasperation.

Anger and confusion boiled inside the mayor as she growled back.

"What the hell do you mean? I thought you wanted me to be happy."

"And I _do!_" The former sheriff shot her hands up and turned her back to the other woman. "I want you to be happy. _Damn it!_"

"You show that quite well, dear." The mayor pointed out with sarcasm.

"Do you wanna know why I want to get out of here, Regina?" Emma turned back to face the brunette abruptly. "Because it's fucking hard to keep seeing you walk around with that man all around the town every day! Because I want to throw up every single time I see you two kissing. Because I can't stand the idea of not having you!"

As soon as the words came out in a torrent of anger and frustration, Emma started crying. Regina stepped back in surprise as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"I've tried, ok? But I can't! And I don't want to go back alone, that's why I'm taking Henry with me. You have Robin and Roland. I know that is not the same, but it's more than what I would have there."

They remained in silence for a long time. Emma tried to catch her breath while Regina tried to understand what the blonde was telling her.

"I… Emma, I had no idea." The short brunette said softly.

"I know." The answer was hard. "And I know that he is your destiny or whatever, but _I _can't stand here and pretend I don't care. It hurts too much."

With that, Emma walked away.

Regina watched the woman's back as the distance between them grew more and more. A palm clenched over her heart as she sat on the bench.

Emma had feelings for her.


End file.
